


海之日

by Suberr



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Happy birthday for masa, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: cp：结莲有过去的结那由提及，有航贤成分由7/23“海之日”想到的俗梗祝masa亲生日快乐
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Nanahoshi Ren





	海之日

**Author's Note:**

> cp：结莲
> 
> 有过去的结那由提及，有航贤成分
> 
> 由7/23“海之日”想到的俗梗
> 
> 祝masa亲生日快乐

七星莲的视线一直黏在结人身上，后者正表情严肃地和刚认识的小孩朋友搭一个“兼具防御功能和视觉美感”的城堡，头发、脸、手脚到处都是沙子。

“莲？”航海伸手在主唱面前挥了几下，才好不容易吸引到对方的注意力。现在头脑活络的万浬拉着凛生去考察海滩冷饮店的经营了，正是告白的好时机，“你准备什么时候去？”

莲把表情藏在遮阳伞的阴影里，抵着手指支支吾吾，“这个嘛……”

航海昨天没有在开玩笑，他也认真考虑过要不要推动结人和那由多的复合，以便贤汰能留出更多的时间给自己。但如果影响到主唱的状态，对于Argonavis的航行可就有弊无利了。莲果然激烈地反对，并表示立刻马上表白，不把结人让给任何人。

嘛当然也没有比队内主唱和吉他相亲相爱再好不过的事了，航海想。他不会为了自己的私心阻碍Argonavis的大义。然而来到海边以后退缩的莲看得人很焦虑。

“本来今天开始四连休，又正好没有排练和live的计划，我可是建议你单独约阿结出来的哦？肯定是阿结那个笨蛋误解了你的意思。”他没听清他俩的对话，三分钟过后群组聊天页面却出现了“明天大家一起去海边吧”的发言和结人标志性的快乐猫咪举手表情，接着是万浬和凛生秒回的“赞成”“同意”。

“我觉得大家一起出来玩也不错，”莲眺望着结人说，“结人是这么希望的。”

航海咬扁了橙汁的吸管。明明谁都看得出来莲喜欢结人，即使在舞台上莲也不时忘了观众、眼神往吉他音的方向瞟，平时更是结人的小跟屁虫一只。而结人也不像对莲没有好感……

他决定再推莲一把，“如果你不去告白，我就把你写满阿结名字的歌词草稿拿给他看。”

“航海不要！我晚上一定去！”

他放下已经见底的塑料杯。结人正好走回来找水喝，笑着问他们在说什么。航海回答得波澜不惊，我们在讨论是社会派推理好看还是本格推理好看。

结人挠挠头，我不知道耶。他转而提起排球网场地空出来，有没有人要打沙滩排球。

我和你打。航海说，临走前深深看了一眼莲。

****  
航海和万浬负责帐篷，凛生和结人负责咖喱，本来莲也是帐篷组的，被航海硬塞到结人身边。晚餐多了一些奇形怪状大小不一的土豆块和胡萝卜。

用免洗纸巾擦好碗筷收好，又提着衣物篮去公共浴室洗过澡，平时早睡的莲已经觉得倦意袭来，拉开睡袋拉链就要往里躺。航海似笑非笑地拦住他，“莲，是不是忘了什么事？”

“啊。”莲清醒了一点。

他爬起来拉走站在帐篷门口的结人，“结人，我睡不着，能不能陪我去散步？”

“你像是随时都会睡着的样子。”结人笑着揭穿道，但也顺从地跟着他走了。

万里无云，上弦月静谧地挂在夜空中，夏季大三角也清晰可见。海面波光粼粼，细浪卷成小花涌到岸边又化成泡沫褪去，海风带走了白日的热量也带走了莲全身的睡意。

“结人，我有话要跟你说。”

“嗯。”

“上次你送的我衣服穿起来很舒服，谢谢。”

“嗯。”

“今晚的咖喱很好吃呢。”

“嗯。”

“下次想要在比Destiny Rock Fes更大的舞台唱歌。”

“嗯。”

说不到重点，和结人对视时只有关键的事说不出口。“结人，其实我……”莲拍着胸口，仿佛这样做真正想说的话语就可以不受限制自己跳出来。

莲往前迈了一步，疼痛感突然钻进脚底，他停下来一看，一块闪亮的彩色玻璃扎破了拖鞋底，脚心渗出血珠。

结人皱起眉，“你受伤了！？”

“只是不小心踩到的，没什么大事。”

莲摇头，结却捏着T恤的衣角撕下一块布，又蹲下来扶起莲的右脚帮他包扎。

“我们回去吧，你现在可走不了。”

结人转过身蹲着，示意莲到自己背上来。

“结人，太夸张啦。”

“因为莲是重要的Argonavis的主唱啊。”

重要的、主唱吗。莲靠上结人宽阔的后背，伸手搂住吉他手的脖子。现在还说不出口的心意，总有一天一定能传递到。我就耐心地等着那个时刻吧。

此刻先享受这片月夜的沙滩吧。莲贴近了结人。

Fin


End file.
